Science Wiki:Ο ιστοχώρος της κοινότητας
Καλώς ήρθατε στη "σελίδα συζήτησης" της κοινότητάς μας. action=edit&section=new}} Αφήστε το μήνυμά σας. . . Εδώ είναι ο τόπος που συζητάμε και εκθέτουμε τις απόψεις μας για τα θέματα που αφορούν στην Sciencepedia. center|thumb|300px|Κοινότητα Χρηστών (η φωτογραφία είναι από το site "www.lab.epmhs.gr". Άμα δεν σας αρέσει την αλλάζουμε).) Εναρκτήριος Χαιρετισμός Σε λίγες ώρες, πρόκειται να αρχίσει να λειτουργεί η επιστημονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια SciencePedia, ως ένας από τους πολυγλωσσικούς κλάδους των "science" των περίφημων wikia !!!. Προσέξτε την ενακτήρια "καρκινική" ημερομηνία "20:06, 12/ 12/ 2006" Σύμφωνα με τον μεταφυσικό ενθουσιασμό μας, αυτή αποτελεί "σήμα" για την απερίγραπτη επιτυχία που αναμένει την "Sciencepedia" στο μακρυνό και απώτατο μέλλον!!! --IonnKorr 20:06, 12/ 12/ 2006. Ευχές για σας Φίλοι αναγνώστες, καλώς ορίσατε στην πρώτη Ελληνική wiki - επιστημονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια. --IonnKorr 20:35, 13 Δεκεμβρίου 2006 (UTC) Το πρώτο άρθρο (14/12/2006 ώρα 20:20) Μελλοντικοί Φίλοι με χαρά σας αναγγέλω ότι το πρώτο άρθρο είναι γεγονός. Πρόκειται για την Ιατρική και καταχωρήθηκε στην Sciencepedia την 14 Δεκεμβρίου 2006 και ώρα 20:20. Έτσι σας ανακοινώνω, επίσημα, ότι σήμερα σπάσαμε το φράγμα το ενός άρθρου!!!!!!!!!!. Φράγμα 10 άρθρων (14/12/2006 ώρα 17:48) Μία μέρα και κάτι ώρες, μετά την έναρξη, και σπάμε το πρώτο σημαντικό φράγμα των δέκα (10) άρθρων. Ίσως φαίνεται αστείο αλλά είναι το πρώτο βήμα. --IonnKorr 17:48, 14 Δεκεμβρίου 2006 (UTC) Φράγμα 100 άρθρων (21/12/2006) Ρε παιδιά είμαστε ασυγκράτητοι. Σπάσαμε και το φράγμα των εκατό (100) άρθρων. Βοήθησε βέβαια και η πρόσθεση (στις 15/12/2006) (από την Sannse) των 95 άρθρων από το Scratchpad, τον αρχικό ιστότοπο και ταυτόχρονα, την μήτρα ανάπτυξης της Sciencepedia. Ο αργόστροφος μετρητής των wikia κατέγραψε το γεγονός μόλις σήμερα αλλά δεν πειράζει. --IonnKorr 21:15, 21 Δεκεμβρίου 2006 (UTC)-- Καλά Χριστούγεννα 2006 Αύριο είναι Χριστούγεννα. Χρόνια πολλά σε όλους τους αναγνώστες. Ανέβασα και ένα χριστουγεννιάτικο δένδρο για να φτιάξουμε ατμόσφαιρα. Στο μεταξύ έχουμε ήδη περάσει τα 200 άρθρα και συνεχίζουμε απτόητοι. --IonnKorr 16:03, 24 Δεκεμβρίου 2006 (UTC) Σχόλιο thumb|150px| Μπήκα κατά τύχη και μου άρεσε . Πολύ καλή προσπάθεια . nickgram Πρωτοχρονιά 2007 Χρόνια πολλά παιδιά. Λίγες ώρες έχουν μείνει μέχρι την Πρωτοχρονιά και η Sciencepedia πλησιάζει τα 500 άρθρα! Επίσης, να αναφέρω ότι μόλις τώρα μας καταχώρησε το Yahoo. Δυστυχώς το Google δεν μας πήρε είδηση ακόμα. Με την νέα χρονιά θα μας καταχωρήσει κι αυτό. --IonnKorr 20:28, 31 Δεκεμβρίου 2006 (UTC) Καλή Χρονιά 2007 - Φράγμα 500 άρθρων Πρωτοχρονιά 2007 σήμερα και πολλές ευχές σε όλους. Η Sciencepedia έσπασε σήμερα και το φράγμα των 500 άρθρων πραγματοποιώντας απίστευτη αύξηση! Αυτό γίνεται εντυπωσιακότερο όταν σκεφθεί κανείς ότι άλλα wiki-εγχειρήματα (ShmmyWiki, el.Anecyclopedia, Astronomia.gr), με περισσότερο μακροχρόνια παρουσία στο Διαδίκτυο, έχουν λιγότερα άρθρα από εμάς, που δεν έχουμε κλείσει ακόμα ούτε μήνα!! Βέβαια, science-βικιπαίδες μην ενθουσιάζεστε γιατί πολλά άρθρα μας είναι ακόμα "stub". Έχουμε πολύ δρόμο, ακόμα, μπροστά μας ... Ενθουσιασμός, λοιπόν, αλλά χωρίς έπαρση και συνεχίζουμε '''ασυγκράτητοι!!! --IonnKorr 14:04, 1 Ιανουαρίου 2007 (UTC) Φράγμα 1000 άρθρων Σήμερα (την 15/01/2007), έναν σχεδόν μήνα μετά την έναρξη της λειτουργίας της, η Sciencepedia έσπασε και το φράγμα των 1.000 άρθρων πραγματοποιώντας το απίστευτο! Βέβαια, science-βικιπαίδες μην ενθουσιάζεστε γιατί πολλά άρθρα μας θέλουν πολύ δουλειά ακόμα. Έχουμε πολύ δρόμο, ακόμα, μπροστά μας ... Ενθουσιασμός, λοιπόν, αλλά χωρίς έπαρση και συνεχίζουμε ασυγκράτητοι!!! --IonnKorr 18:54, 15 Ιανουαρίου 2007 (UTC) Εμφάνιση στο Google Σήμερα, (15-02-2007), παρατήρησα ότι άρθρα μας καταγράφηκαν στην μηχανή αναζήτησης Google. Τώρα αυτό είναι καλό ή κακό? Ο χρόνος θα δείξει! --IonnKorr 21:33, 15 Φεβρουαρίου 2007 (UTC) Φράγμα 1500 άρθρων Από ότι είδατε wiki-παίδες (την 15/03/2007), η Sciencepedia έσπασε και το φράγμα των 1.500 άρθρων! Είμαστε ασυγκράτητοι, καταπληκτικοί, ξέφρενοι αλλά και μετριόφρονες. Να μου πεις μπροστά σε τέτοιο ενθουσιασμό που να βρεθεί η μετριοφροσύνη. --IonnKorr 08:43, 18 Μαρτίου 2007 (UTC) Καλό Πάσχα - Φράγμα 2000 άρθρων Σήμερα (την 08/04/2007), εορτή Πάσχα καθολικών και ορθόδοξων, τέσσερις σχεδόν μήνες μετά την έναρξη της λειτουργίας της, η Sciencepedia έσπασε και το φράγμα των 2.000 άρθρων πραγματοποιώντας το ακατάληπτο! Βέβαια, science-βικιπαίδες μην ενθουσιάζεστε γιατί πολλά άρθρα μας θέλουν πολύ δουλειά ακόμα. Έχουμε πολύ δρόμο, ακόμα, μπροστά μας ... Άκρατος ενθουσιασμός, λοιπόν, αλλά χωρίς έπαρση (καλά, πως γίνεται αυτό?) και συνεχίζουμε μαινόμενοι!!! --IonnKorr 05:59, 8 Απριλίου 2007 (UTC) Σκοποί The science Wikia is devoted to graduate students and researchers. Technical articles aimed at researchers with pre-existing knowledge in the respective field wil be included, along with original research and any science-related information that does not fit into Wikipedia. Επίσης από τον αγγλόφωνο ιστότοπο: This Science Wiki is a forum for proposing, developing, refining, and discussing scientific theories. The traditional scientific community is impeded by institutional limitations and a web of journals with limited access. This model has been successful but is limited in its capacity to nurture a dynamic forum within which scientists and scientific enthusiasts can propose and develop alternative theories. Anybody is welcome to submit a new hypothesis to the wiki in the same way that one would begin creating any other wiki. It will then be up to the original author to support the hypothesis with thorough references, detailed tables of data, and informative graphics. Σύμφωνα με τις παραπάνω περιγραφές, μεγάλο μέρος του περιεχομένου του παρόντος wiki είναι ακατάλληλο, τουλάχιστον ως προς τους ειδικούς σκοπούς των Science, που ΔΕΝ είναι όπως λανθασμένα γράφεται η καταγραφή της Παγκόσμιας Επιστημονικής Γνώσης σε όλες τις Γλώσσες της Γης. Θα ανέμενε κανείς τουλάχιστον να μεταφράσετε τις παραπάνω σαφείς δηλώσεις περί της αποστολής των εν λόγω wiki. Σε κάθε περίπτωση, θα έπρεπε να δηλώνεται σαφώς στην κύρια σελίδα πως περιέχεται πρωτότυπη έρευνα, γεγονός που καθιστά και τη χρήση του όρου εγκυκλοπαίδεια λανθασμένη, αν όχι παραπλανητική. Το λήμμα Θεωρία Απεγνωσμένου Θεού, παίρνοντας ένα τυχαίο παράδειγμα, είναι πρωτότυπη έρευνα που ταιριάζει με τους σκοπούς των Science, αλλά σε καμία πρίπτωση δεν θα έπρεπε να εκλαμβάνεται από τους αναγνώστες ως εγκυκλοπαιδικό λήμμα. Δυστυχώς η κύρια σελίδα δεν δίνει δυνατότητα επεξεργασίας. Ελπίζω να προβείτε στις απαραίτητες διευκρινήσεις και αλλαγές. Ευχαριστώ για τη φιλοξενία. : Φίλε, οι συστάσεις σου λήφθηκαν υπ΄όψη. Το επίμαχο κείμενο "καταγραφή της Παγκόσμιας Επιστημονικής Γνώσης σε όλες τις Γλώσσες της Γης" σβήστηκε από την αρχική σελίδα. :Επίσης, διευκρινίζουμε ότι λέγοντας "επιστημονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια" απλά εννούμε ότι ασχολούμαστε με "επιστημονικά εγκυκλοπαιδικά θέματα" και όχι π.χ. με Τέχνη ή Ειδησεογραφία ή οτιδήποτε άλλο. :Προφανώς ένα μικρό και ελεύθερο wiki-site, όπως αυτό εδώ, δεν μπορεί να υποκαταστήσει, ούτε κατά διάνοια, τις μεγάλες κλασσικές (έντυπες ή ηλεκτρονικές) εγκυκλοπαίδειες, μόνον και μόνον επειδή εμείς το ονομάσαμε "εγκυκλοπαίδεια" (το όνομα "sciencepedia" είναι μόνον ένας τίτλος ιστότοπου και τίποτα παραπάνω). :Για τα υπόλοιπα θέματα που έθιξες κάνουμε ότι μπορούμε. :Ελπίζω η απάντηση να σε ικανοποίησε, έστω και εν μέρει. :--IonnKorr 14:16, 17 Απριλίου 2007 (UTC) Φράγμα 2.500 άρθρων Σήμερα (την 11/05/2007), η Sciencepedia έσπασε και το φράγμα των 2.500 άρθρων πραγματοποιώντας το ακατανόητο! Υπενθυμίζουμε βέβαια, στους πάντες ότι πολλά άρθρα μας θέλουν πολύ δουλειά ακόμα. Ο δρόμος είναι ακόμη μακρύς ... Ας συγκρατήσουμε λοιπόν τον "ασυγκράτητο" ενθουσιασμό και ας συνεχίσουμε με πάθος!!! --IonnKorr 13:42, 11 Μαΐου 2007 (UTC) Φράγμα 3.000 άρθρων Σήμερα (την 09/06/2007), μισό χρόνο περίπου μετά την έναρξη της λειτουργίας της, η Sciencepedia έσπασε και το φράγμα των 3.000 άρθρων πραγματοποιώντας το απίθανο! Υπενθυμίζουμε βέβαια, στους πάντες ότι πολλά άρθρα μας θέλουν πολύ δουλειά ακόμα. Ο δρόμος είναι ακόμη μακρύς ... Ας προσπαθήσουμε (και ας μην μπορούμε!) να ελέγξουμε τον "ανεγξέλεκτο" ενθουσιασμό μας και ας συνεχίσουμε ανηλεώς!!! Τα συνολικά λήμματα ανήλθαν στα 7.661. --IonnKorr 18:47, 9 Ιουνίου 2007 (UTC) Φράγμα 3.500 άρθρων Σήμερα (την 25/06/2007), μισό χρόνο περίπου μετά την έναρξη της λειτουργίας της, η Sciencepedia έσπασε και το φράγμα των 3.500 άρθρων πραγματοποιώντας το απαράμιλλο! Και αυτό μέσα σε έναν παρατεταμένο καύσωνα που κατακαίει Ελλάδα και Ευρώπη. Υπενθυμίζουμε βέβαια, στους πάντες ότι πολλά άρθρα μας θέλουν πολύ δουλειά ακόμα. Ο δρόμος είναι ακόμη μακρύς ... Θα συγκρατήσουμε βέβαια τον "απερίγραπτο" ενθουσιασμό μας και θα συνεχίσουμε χωρίς έλεος!!! Τα συνολικά λήμματα ανήλθαν στα 8.708. --IonnKorr 22:52, 24 Ιουνίου 2007 (UTC) Φράγμα 4.000 άρθρων Σήμερα (την 14/07/2007), μισό χρόνο περίπου μετά την έναρξη της λειτουργίας της, η Sciencepedia έσπασε και το φράγμα των 4.000 άρθρων ! Υπενθυμίζουμε βέβαια, στους πάντες ότι πολλά άρθρα μας θέλουν πολύ δουλειά ακόμα. Ο δρόμος είναι ακόμη μακρύς ... Θα συγκρατήσουμε βέβαια τον "υπερ-πελώριο" ενθουσιασμό μας και θα συνεχίσουμε ακάθεκτοι!!! Τα συνολικά λήμματα ανήλθαν στα 9.810. Φράγμα 4.500 άρθρων Σήμερα (την 02/08/2007), η Sciencepedia έσπασε και το φράγμα των 4.500 άρθρων ! Συνεχίζουμε ανερμάτιστοι!!! Τα συνολικά λήμματα ανήλθαν στα 11.029.